


(un)dressed in your evening best

by silverknees



Series: Stucky Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Multi, Name-Calling, Semi-Public Sex, Stucky Bingo 2019, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark is a slut - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverknees/pseuds/silverknees
Summary: These high society parties were all the same; the same people, the same food, the same mindless conversation about the stock market, because god forbid someone brings up politics and it ends in a disagreement. The only reason Tony put up with these things at all was the free-flowing alcohol, and –(Married! Steve and Bucky seduce a bored Tony at a stuffy party)For my "threesome" bingo square!





	(un)dressed in your evening best

The hard-backed chair that Tony was sitting on forced him into an uncomfortable position, his back ramrod straight and both of his feet on the ground. His table was mostly empty, the other occupants busy mingling with the same folks they’d mingled with last week, and the week before that, and the week before that.

These high society parties were all the same; the same people, the same food, the same mindless conversation about the stock market, because god forbid someone brings up politics and it ends in a disagreement. The only reason Tony put up with these things at all was the free-flowing alcohol, and –

His eyes shot across the room, meeting those of one Steven Rogers. Now _that_ was the other reason. Rogers had been a classmate of his during high school, and he’d sprung into a fine, _fine_ specimen of mankind after joining the army. He was wearing a dark, not quite navy blue three-piece suit, cut sharply to hug his toned body, and holding a glass of champagne between his slender artist’s fingers. Rogers was engaged in an animated conversation with an older man in an ill-fitting tuxedo, gesturing with his champagne glass as he spoke. Tony’s eyes wandered over the blond man, drinking his fill before looking away, silently reprimanding himself for being a creep.

 

“Tony!” a hand landed on his shoulder (way too hard, honestly,) and he snapped around, hands tensing. _Oh._ Tony was suddenly reminded of the third reason why he put up with these bore-fests. Sergeant James Barnes – _Bucky_ – was Rogers’ husband, a war vet, and an insufferable tease.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the 107th’s favourite scoundrel,” Tony greeted the man. “How’s married life treating you?”

“Not bad, Stark,” came the retort, “Steve’s the perfect little housewife.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow, and the soldier leaned in conspiratorially to whisper in the mechanic’s ear.

“The Captain,” He practically purred, his breath hot on Tony’s skin, “looks delectable in lingerie.”

Tony shuddered, weakly pushing at Barnes’ shoulder but failing at moving him even a millimetre.

“He wore a garter on our wedding night, you know?”

Tony knew. Tony had helped him pick it out, making him twirl around in each one, delighting in the view of his perky ass in virginal, white lingerie. They’d had to buy two, and the second one sat hidden in one of Tony’s drawers, covered in their come.

_\- he couldn’t take anymore of Steve’s ass in those panties, that garter tight around the muscles of his thigh. Tony surged up and pushed Steve against the changing room wall, rubbing his clothed erection against Steve’s until they came in their pants like teenagers –_

“Stark? Still with me?” Bucky’s sharp, predatory grin jolted Tony from his reverie, and he squirmed under the soldier’s steady gaze. “He’s wearing one tonight, too. Under that awful suit.”

“Hey, I like the suit!” Tony protested; his voice still far too breathy for Barnes to take him at all seriously.

“Why don’t you come and tell him, then?” Bucky punctuated each word of the invitation with a tug on Tony’s collar, and his grin grew impossibly wider when Tony eased to his feet, swaying from a heady mixture of alcohol and arousal.

Bucky slung an arm around Tony’s shoulders, pulling the smaller man into his side as they made their way across the opulent function room.

“Don’t look now,” Bucky hissed from the corner of his mouth, “Your mother’s making a beeline for us.” Tony’s shoulders tensed, and the pair walked faster, ducking around the bar and, somehow, losing Mrs Stark among the martini-clutching socialites.

Steve chose this moment to look up from his conversation, his eyebrows shooting to his hairline and the sight of his husband and Tony ducking and weaving to avoid spilling cocktails and champagne. He excused himself from his conversational partner as quickly and politely as possible and strode over to meet the two men by the end of the bar.

“Sergeant Barnes, are you corrupting this fine young man?” he teased, taking in the flush high on Tony’s cheekbones and the way Bucky’s hand had moved from his shoulder to stroking through Tony’s hair.

“Captain, I think you’ll find this ‘young man’ was corrupt enough before I ever came on the scene.” The allusion to Steve and Tony’s high school years prompted the blond to blush, before his husband grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

“He’s fucking begging for it, Steve. Look at him, he wants it so bad.” Steve looked around the room, and, deciding they were out of earshot, leaned into Tony’s ear.

“Do you want us?” He cooed, his hand reaching to surreptitiously stroke up the outside of Tony’s thigh. “Want us to take you into the bathroom and wreck you, Stark?”

Tony nodded helplessly, completely untouched but already looking utterly debauched. Steve and Bucky exchanged a glance that amounted to an entire silent conversation, and each moved to one side of Tony. Linking their arms through his, they guided the mechanic out of the room, and down an opulently carpeted corridor. Steve, who seemed to know where he was going ( _and he probably did,_ Tony thought, _he’s probably fucked Bucky in every room of every house in this goddamn neighbourhood)_ pushed open a door leading into a lavish bathroom with marble-tiled walls and floor, and some pink stone for the countertops.

These countertops were where the two men led Tony, turning his body around to face them and hoisting him to sit on the cool surface. The height of the counter meant that Tony was eye-level with the soldiers, and could see the pupils that nearly swallowed the blue of their eyes. He spread his legs almost subconsciously, inviting the two closer.

Steve moved first, positioning himself between Tony’s thighs, his hands pushing them even further apart. Tony’s hands, which had been resting behind him, reached up to tangle in Steve’s hair as he drew him down into a kiss. His mouth was warm and pliant, tasting sweetly of champagne as he licked into Tony, urging his lips open and deepening the kiss.

A rustling of fabric from behind them made Tony open his eyes, just in time to see Bucky drop his jacket to the floor and palm the front of his trousers. Tony moaned into Steve’s mouth, and drew back, breathing heavily.

Bucky stepped closer to them, pressing himself up against Steve’s back. Tony took the initiative and started pushing Steve’s jacket off his shoulders, and Bucky slid it the rest of the way off. The fabric hadn’t even hit the floor before Bucky and Tony slipped their hands under Steve’s dress shirt, mapping the muscles of his chest and back.

Steve arched into the touch, internally fighting between moving backwards into Bucky, or forwards into Tony. He didn’t have to make the decision, though, as Tony grabbed his hips and practically _yanked_ Steve closer, letting out an animalistic growl.

“Fucking- fuck me, Rogers, c’mon,” Tony panted, ending his plea with a sharp bite to the flesh of Steve’s neck. The next few moments passed in a flurry of clothing, Steve lifting Tony’s hips to pull of his pants seemingly effortlessly, Bucky undoing Steve’s buttons from behind, and then there was nothing but skin. Bucky’s skin, darker than Steve’s but paler than Tony’s, hands running along Steve’s torso and tweaking a rosy nipple. Steve’s skin, the palest of the three, creamy under Bucky and Tony’s ministrations. Tony’s skin, electric at the points where it met Steve, rising and falling to meet his touch. The garter was tight around Steve's thigh, black lace a gorgeous contrast against his creamy flesh.

The Captain snuck a hand behind Tony, snaking his way between the pliant cheeks of his ass and _lightly_ , _so lightly_ brushed a single finger over the puckered muscle of Tony’s rim. Tony groaned, arching his back in an attempt to get more, more friction, more _anything._ The tell-tale _click_ of a lube bottle opening echoed off the walls, and suddenly there was cold slick on Steve’s fingers, goosebumps rising on Tony’s skin at the foreign temperature.

It didn’t take long for the lube to warm up, and the finger gently circling Tony’s hole began to softly breach the entrance. The teasing was too much for Tony, his cock purpling at the head and reaching to kiss Steve’s abs every time he inhaled.

“Please,” he moaned, his voice cracking with want. “please fuck me, Steve, _sir-_ ” Steve pulled his hand from Tony’s ass, looking over his shoulder to where his husband was rutting against his own ass, fingers playing with Steve’s nipples.

“What do you think, Buck?” He practically _purred_ the question, leaning his head back to rest on Bucky’s shoulder as he continued. “Has Tony been good enough for us? Does he _deserve_ to be fucked?”

Tony, completely untouched during this exchange, let out a steady stream of pleas and expletives as Bucky narrowed his eyes, mouth twisting into a cocky smirk as he tightened his grip on Steve’s nipples, pretending to consider his husband’s question.

_God, he was a tease._

“I dunno, Stevie,” the sergeant replied, flashing his teeth at the mechanic and gripping his husband’s cock, forcing Tony to watch the couple writhe and moan together, helpless and unable to do anything but let his greedy eyes roam. “He looks so desperate for your cock; I think you should give it to him.”

Tony groaned in agreement, bucking his hips into the empty air as if to get any sort of relief. Steve stepped forward, gripping Tony’s hips in his broad hands and fixing him with a look that make Tony feel like he was about to be _consumed,_ before using his leverage to flip Tony over, pulling him off the counter and positioning him over the large marble sink, ass facing outwards.

“Look at that pretty little ass,” The Captain murmured, slipping two slick fingers into the muscle and pumping them rhythmically. “so greedy, just sucking in my fingers,” Tony keened, the noise feeling forced from somewhere deep in his throat, and pushed back against the intrusion.

“he’s such a little slut for us, Steve,” Bucky hissed from the other counter, leisurely stroking his own cock as he watched his husband’s thick fingers stretch Tony’s hole open. “Think you should fuck him now, make him really feel it. Make it burn, Stevie,” the soldier walked over to them, slipping a finger around Tony’s rim, where Steve’s were still working at his hole. “He’s gonna be so tight for you, baby.”

Tony’s position meant that he could see both men in the mirror, standing behind him and both totally fixated on his ass. He didn’t see or anticipate, however, when Steve pulled his fingers from Tony’s body, leaving only Bucky’s lightly tracing his rim. The unexpected emptiness felt wrong in some animalistic, visceral way, and Tony moaned loudly, pleading with Steve to put his fingers _back._

The lube cracked open again, and Tony could see Steve stroking the slick on himself in the mirror, his jaw slack with pleasure. He got a hold on himself, though, gripping the base of his cock for a second before moving back to Tony.

“Hey, hey,” he murmured softly, one hand gently rubbing on the small of Tony’s back. “You ready? Need another finger?” Tony shook his head violently, whining through his clenched jaw.

“need _you,_ cap, _please_ ,” Steve and Bucky exchanged a look, and Bucky inclined his head ever so slightly.

“Well, since you asked so very nicely,” the Captain replied, his voice dropping an octave and heavy with desire. That was the last warning Tony got before he felt the thick head of Steve’s cock pressing at his hole, and he arched his back into it, desperate to be filled up by him. The head of Steve’s cock met some resistance, but once it popped through the rest of his length followed in one smooth thrust.

Once Steve had bottomed out, his pelvis pressed against Tony’s ass, he let out a low groan.

“Fuck, Tony, so tight,” He reached out to grab his husband’s bicep, as if he couldn’t stand without an anchor. “You should feel him, Buck, he’s incredible,” Tony’s eyes rolled back into his head, the praise and the fullness almost overwhelming him.

Cool metal fingers danced around his rim, playing and teasing right at the place where he was stretched the widest, and slick, wet sounds above him alerted Tony to the fact that the soldiers were making out. Not wanting to miss the show, Tony opened his eyes.

He didn’t regret it.

Barnes was plundering Steve’s mouth with his tongue, fucking it in and out between his swollen lips. Steve was mewling, straining from the effort keeping still inside tony. Tony pushed his hips back, giving the blond permission in the most explicit way possible.

Bucky broke their kiss, eyes on Tony’s writhing form.

“Think he wants somethin’, Stevie?”

Rogers started movements that could hardly be called thrusting, moving slowly and shallowly inside tony, never quite giving him enough friction or hitting his prostate.

“’Dunno, Buck, I can’t figure it out.” Bucky’s fingers, still at the join between their bodies, moved down to play with Steve’s balls, drawing a throaty moan from the Captain.

“Guys, Stevie, c’mon,” Tony whined, knowing full well he sounded bratty and desperate but way past the point of caring. “Fuck me, please,” he begged, finally giving in to what he knew they wanted to hear.

“aw, look at him, Stevie,” Bucky drawled, kissing up his husband’s neck. “pleading so nicely for us. For _you._ You wanna give ‘im what he wants?”

Steve groaned his assent, finally starting to thrust into Tony, and _oh fuck yes that was it._ Steve was practically hammering into Tony, punching moans and expletives out of the mechanic with every movement.

“Wanna know what Buck’s doin’ to me?” Steve panted, his accent creeping out. “He’s got his – his cock up against my ass-“ he broke off into a loud groan of his husband’s name, rolling his hips deeper into tony.

“Can’t go – much longer-“ Tony gasped, pressing against the soldier and reaching down to stroke himself with fervor.

“ ‘s’okay, Tony, wanna see you,” Bucky grunted from behind Steve’s shoulder, moving one hand to link his fingers with Tony’s over his cock. A few moments under this and Tony was shaking, mewling the soldiers’ names as he shot over their hands and his stomach.

Steve followed with a shout, his come painting Tony’s walls as he rode out his own orgasm. He shallowly thrusted, his abs clenching as his high dissipated. Bucky, behind the two, kept his hand at the join between Tony and Steve, gripping the base of Steve’s softening cock when he made a move to pull out.

He whispered something in his husband’s ear, something that had him blushing while still buried in Tony. After a moment, Steve nodded, and their focus turned to Tony, lying spent and sated on the counter.

“We were wonderin’,” Bucky began, unusually hesitant, “If you wanted me to come in you, ‘s’well as Stevie?” He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down gently with his eyes on Tony.

Tony’s mouth fell open, and it showed how turned on Bucky was that he didn’t even comment on it.

“ ‘n then,” he continued, “we could plug you up, us two, ‘n have you walkin’ ‘round the rest of the night all full up?” Steve let out a shaky exhale, leaning his head back on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Whadda’ya say?” Steve murmured, so quiet Tony could barely pick up on it. In reply he just groaned, “please,” squeezing Bucky’s hand where their fingers were still tangled together.

Steve slowly began to pull out of Tony, a little bit of come leaking out of his stretched hole when the head slipped out. He moved to the side, allowing his husband access to the mechanic, spread out like a buffet.

Bucky didn’t hesitate, moving between Tony’s spread legs and pressing the head of his purpling cock against his entrance.

“Ready?” he murmured, placing one hand on the counter for leverage.

“Fuck me, sergeant,” Tony replied, only a little sarcasm leaking through on the title.

For that, Bucky didn’t ease it in. He slammed home, immediately beginning a punishing rhythm, his only goal to fill Tony up. Steve stroked his hand over the small of Tony’s back, the other holding a small black plug he’d seemingly conjured from thin air.

Bucky’s thrusts became erratic, and his moans became less coherent, some kind of fusion of Steve and Tony’s names. His grip on Tony’s hip tightened, and Tony knew he’d have bruises in the morning but couldn’t bring himself to care in the slightest.

Bucky’s orgasm came with no other warning, a low noise in his throat the only sign of his release. Well, that and the feeling of his come mixing with his husband’s inside Tony. Bucky went entirely still as he came, his hand scrabbling for purchase on Tony’s reddened skin.

He slid off Tony unceremoniously, pressing a surprisingly chaste kiss to his lips before again switching places with Steve, who moved to kneel behind Tony’s thighs, his gaze fixed on the used hole in front of him.

Tony squirmed under Steve’s gaze, fighting the urge to cover himself up with his hands. he closed his eyes, and a hot tongue swiped across his asshole, catching the drops of come leaking out. His hips jerked, and Steve used his momentary surprise to slide the plug into him, trapping the remainder of their come.

“That was fuckin’ _filthy,_ Rogers,” Bucky breathed, pulling up his rumpled trousers and buckling them at his waist. “wish I’d taken a goddamn picture, fuckin’ hot as hell, doll.”

Steve rolled his eyes and smirked from under his eyelashes, standing up and tossing his husband his blazer.

“You okay, Stark?” He petted the bare skin of Tony’s thigh, grabbing a small hand towel off the counter to clean off their stomachs, before discarding it in a wicker basket and grimacing.

He collected his own and Tony’s scattered clothes, and Tony was a little glad to be covered up again, as debauched as he felt with their come mixing inside him.

“Ready to head out, doll?” Bucky asked Steve, clearly realising Tony needed a minute to himself before returning to the party.

“Sure, see you out there, Tony,” Steve replied, running his hand through Tony’s hair before linking arms with his husband and stepping out into the corridor, turning his head to softly smile at the mechanic before the door closed gently behind them.

Tony sat there for a few moments, basking in the afterglow of having just been fucked by the two hottest men in America, taking out his pewter hip flask and swigging the expensive whiskey contained within. When the burn in his throat matched the burn in his ass, he grinned lazily, sliding off the counter and making his way back to the party, back to the soldiers and champagne waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://professorxxxavier.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
